


Restraint

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-26
Updated: 2005-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel contemplates his son's choices. Part of the Sacrifices series at www.dehcs.blogspot.com, Lionel's POV, Dodecal (144 words).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

## Restraint

by dehc

<http://www.dehcs.blogspot.com>

* * *

" _Let's just call this a show of good faith_." _Lionel smiled invitingly as he leaned forward to secure a gem studded leather collar around Clark_ ' _s throat_. 

Restraint

Pulling away from the castle, Lionel ran his fingers over the studded collar--finally understanding his son's anomalous choice to remain in Smallville. Though, not generally profitable -outside of giving him extraordinary control over a certain golden-skinned farm boy with ebony hair and stunningly expressive eyes--it remained the best use of meteors to date. 

Manipulating the reluctant young man into an extended lap dance had been amusing, but that decidedly physical pleasure paled to the thrill of watching Clark's eyes as he became aroused against his will under Lionel's experienced hands. The pain, shame, and innocence mingling in the boy's eyes when he bit his lip and tried futilely to keep from coming was intoxicating. 

Stroking the collar again, Lionel admitted to himself that he admired his son's self-control -faced with such temptation- but grinned broadly. He had no need for such restraint. 


End file.
